lifeisstrangefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mark Jefferson
"Hablando en serio, podría enmarcar a cualquiera de ustedes en un cuarto oscuro y captarlos en un momento de desesperación." — Mark a sus alumnos en su clase de Fotografía (Episodio 1) Mark Jefferson (nacido el 11 de Abril de 1967) es un profesor de fotografía en la Academia Blackwell y el antagonista principal de Life Is Strange. Como famoso fotógrafo y artista ampliamente reconocido en todo Estados Unidos, ganó popularidad durante los años 90. Introducido como el genial y agradable maestro que es muy admirado por sus alumnos, incluyendo a Max , más tarde se revela que es el verdadero antagonista principal de Life is Strange. A lo largo del juego, Jefferson fue directa o indirectamente responsable de las muertes de un total de siete personajes. Personalidad Jefferson es el arquetipo de un psicópata. Exteriormente, Jefferson parece ser un hombre carismático y encantador, un fotógrafo y maestro activo y apasionado. Parece que le importa el trabajo de sus alumnos, asegurándose de que todos sus alumnos participen en el concurso "Héroes del día a día" con un gentil recordatorio al final de sus clases para que tengan la oportunidad de progresar en sus carreras artísticas. Sin embargo, su actitud hacia Kate mientras le pide ayuda en "Sin tiempo", ya lo retrata como alguien cruel e insensible. Jefferson parece ser cauteloso en cuanto a la naturaleza coqueta de su estudiante Victoria Chase. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por coquetear con él, él la rechaza; especialmente cuando se vuelve más explícita en "Teoría del Chaos". Esto podría deberse al valor que le da a la inocencia. En realidad, Jefferson es un individuo frío al que le importan muy poco los demás, con una oscura obsesión por capturar la "inocencia" de los demás. Está obsesionado con la idea de "capturar ese momento en que la inocencia evoluciona hacia la corrupción", y está dispuesta a matar a cualquiera que considere un estorbo para él o para sus planes, sin detenerse en nada para lograr sus objetivos personales. Él está dispuesto a manipular a los demás en su beneficio mientras se asegura de que permanezcan en silencio. Jefferson parece tener situaciones planeadas con bastante anticipación, esto combinado con su alta inteligencia y astucia que le ha permitido continuar lo que está haciendo sin ser atrapado. Apariencia Mark Jefferson es un hombre alto de complexión promedio en sus últimos 30 años. Él tiene cabello y ojos café. Como profesor de arte, Mark tiene un aspecto moderno y relajado. Su atuendo es elegante y casual; usa mocasines negros, jeans azules y una camisa blanca con un blazer negro encima. Él también usa gafas de moda en blanco y negro. Biografía Lo siguiente es lo que Max escribió sobre Mark en su diario: thumb|Presentación de Jefferson en el folleto de la Academia Blackwell Mark Jefferson no sólo es uno de los mejores fotógrafos del mundo, también es mi maestro. Y una de las razones por las que quería venir a Blackwell. ¿Con qué frecuencia llegas a ser aprendiz de tu modelo a seguir? Siempre me ha encantado su estilo deco y gótico y es muy versátil con todos sus increíbles trabajos de impresión y publicidad. Aún así, Jefferson puede ser un poco condescendiente. Él es bastante moderno para su edad, pero un poco distante y, a veces pretencioso. Él tiene esta sonrisa presumida cuando cree que tiene razón... Pero creo que nos está preparando para lo difícil que es ser un "artista" de tiempo completo. Actúa como si entendiera mi propio trabajo y obsesión por las imágenes analógicas. Él realmente quiere que presente una foto en el concurso de "Héroes del día a día" pero he hecho un buen trabajo al evitar eso. El ganador volará a San Francisco para representar a Academia Blackwell y conseguir una exposición nacional. Me gustaría pensar que mi trabajo podría ser lo suficientemente bueno como para ganar y me siento honrada de que Jefferson me moleste sobre el concurso. Antecedentes thumb|Clase de arte del Sr. Jefferson. Jefferson nació en Arcadia Bay y en algún momento de su vida, desarrolló un interés en el arte y la fotografía cuando era estudiante. Asistió a la Academia de Arte Americana en Chicago, muy probablemente con especialización en fotografía. Es probable que se haya graduado con altos honores. Eventualmente, el trabajo de Jefferson sería ampliamente reconocido durante los años 90 y esto lo llevaría a convertirse en un fotógrafo bien establecido, siendo su trabajo más popular sus tomas en blanco y negro. Su trabajo se centra específicamente en la fotografía de retratos en blanco y negro y las tomas de modelos femeninas en posiciones sexuales, aunque tiene una carpeta diversa. Sus tomas han sido publicadas en portadas de varias revistas de moda y también tiene su propio libro publicado sobre cómo tomar la fotografía perfecta. Parece que Jefferson tiene opiniones muy estrictas sobre el arte y la fotografía y está dispuesta a criticar las opiniones de otros artistas sobre estilos de arte específicos, por ejemplo sus primeros comentarios sobre la famosa fotógrafa Diane Arbus. Él cree firmemente en la belleza y la inocencia que el arte debería mantener, de modo que cree que la verdadera belleza es casi imposible de obtener "sin un latido". A fines de la década del 2000, Jefferson tomó un desvío bien publicitado en la enseñanza en todo el país, y terminó inevitablemente en un puesto permanente en la Academia Blackwell. Cuando se le ofreció un puesto docente en la Academia Blackwell en Arcadia Bay, Jefferson aceptó este puesto como profesor de arte. Esto llevaría a un gran aumento en la popularidad de Blackwell ya que una gran cantidad de estudiantes de todo el país solicitaron un lugar en el curso del Sr. Jefferson, que inclute a Victoria Chase y Max Caulfield, quienes tuvieron éxito. Gran parte de su trabajo se muestra alrededor del campus de Blackwell, particularmente en la parte delantera del edificio en marcos al aire libre a gran escala. Sin embargo, Jefferson usó su posición como maestro de arte para encontrar y seducir modelos adecuadas para su fotografía ilegal que toma lugar en el Cuarto Oscuro, un búnker en posesión de la familia Prescott. thumb|left|220px|Cuarto Oscuro de Jefferson Es desconocido cuando exactamente Jefferson se involucró con los Prescott. Es muy probable que tuvieran algún tipo de conexión antes de que Jefferson regrese a Arcadia Bay para enseñar. Es más probable que hayan participado en la fotografía criminal de Jefferson durante bastante tiempo. A su regreso, le permitieron tener acceso completo al búnker, al cuarto oscuro y a su fortuna. A cambio, Jefferson sería mentor de Nathan y le permitiría fotografiar a las modelos en el cuarto oscuro, pero en realidad, Jefferson estaba manipulando a Nathan. Before the Storm Jefferson es mencionado brevemente durante una entrevista de radio en el Episodio 2: Brave New World como candidato para enseñar nuevos cursos de fotografía en la Academia Blackwell. Episodio 1 - "Crisálida" thumb|left|235px|El Sr. Jefferson habla con Max acerca de presentar su foto. Jefferson quiere que sus alumnos envíen una foto para el concurso "Héroes del día a día" ''. Max intenta evitarlo, pero él le dice que necesita el valor para compartir su trabajo. Max puede rebobinar varias veces para impresionar a Jefferson; específicamente para robar la respuesta de Victoria sobre el Proceso Daguerriano, y para citar a John Lennon. Después de algunas exploraciones en el aula, podemos ver que tomó fotos a sus alumnos en la primera semana del semestre, revistas de moda con sus fotografías, sus equipos altamente costosos y varios libros de arte y fotografía. Después de hablar con Stella Hill , Max se entera de un rumor de que Mark tuvo relaciones sexuales con Rachel Amber antes de que ella desapareciera. Cuando comienza a nevar al final del episodio, se muestra al Sr. Jefferson trabajando en su computadora portátil dentro de su aula vacía. Se da cuenta de la nieve y levanta la vista lentamente para presenciar el evento. Episodio 2 - "Sin tiempo" thumb|220px|Kate recurre al Sr. Jefferson por ayuda. Se le ve hablando con Kate sobre sus problemas, desestimando sus preocupaciones y citando a Hamlet, "tal vez ella protesta demasiado". Ella pide ayuda, pero se frustra y se va de la escuela. Su insensibilidad contribuye a su intento de suicidio. Cuando Max hace una comparación entre Kate y Rachel Amber, el Sr. Jefferson comenta que "Rachel no se parecía en nada a Kate" y agrega que la extraña. Mientras Max intenta averiguar más sobre la conversación, Jefferson se aleja para tomar una llamada telefónica. Luego comienza la clase con otra conferencia sobre fotografía en blanco y negro, pero es interrumpido por la conmoción que rodea a Kate en los dormitorios Prescott. En la oficina del director Wells después del incidente con Kate, Max puede culpar a Jefferson por el incidente. Wells deja en claro que debería haber estado más en sintonía con las necesidades de sus alumnos. Culpar a Jefferson= Culpar a Jefferson Si Max culpa a Jefferson, Wells suspende a Jefferson de asistir al Concurso "Héroes del día a día", diciendo que ya no es un buen representante para la escuela después de no mostrar suficiente consideración hacia sus estudiantes. |-|Culpar a Nathan o David= Culpar a Nathan o David Jefferson no toma ninguna culpa y se retira de la oficina. Al final del episodio, se puede ver a Wells y Jefferson discutiendo mientras Jefferson deja el estacionamiento en su automóvil. Episodio 3 - "Teoría del Caos" Si Max culpa a Jefferson= Si Max culpa a Jefferson Si el Sr. Jefferson es suspendido por su participación en el suicidio de Kate, sus alumnos establecen una página en las redes sociales que apoya a Jefferson. Victoria comenta en la página, diciendo: "La razón principal por la que vine a Blackwell fue Mark Jefferson". thumb|left|220px|Victoria intenta coquetear con Jefferson. Cerca del comienzo del episodio, Max y Chloe oyen a Jefferson hablar con Victoria. Él comenta sobre su portafolio después del horario escolar. Ella coquetea con él e intenta chantajearlo para que elija su foto para el concurso "Héroes del día a día". Rechaza sus intentos explícitos de coquetear, y la disciplina, diciéndole que debería regresar a su dormitorio. Parece que él no tiene ningún interés en ella, y toma un enfoque profesional. Episodio 4 - "Cuarto Oscuro" Cuando Max y Chloe entran al campus de Blackwell para buscar en la habitación de Nathan una prueba de su participación en la desaparición de Rachel y el abuso de Kate, se encuentran con Jefferson. Invita a Max y Chloe a conversar, y le pregunta por qué alguien tan genial como Chloe no va a Blackwell. Las chicas parecen contentas con la conversación rápida, mientras Chloe comenta que Mark es "ardiente para ser un profesor" y poner nerviosa a Max, y se burla de Max por el hecho de que ella tenga a Jefferson sola para ella, ya que Chloe no está en Blackwell. thumb|235px|El Sr. Jefferson se prepara para anunciar al ganador del concurso. Después de que Max habla con Victoria en la sección VIP de la Fiesta del Fin del Mundo, Jefferson aparece y tiene otra conversación con ella y Chloe. Él parece feliz de verla en la fiesta y no actúa sospecho si Max pregunta por Nathan. Se excusa y sube al escenario para dar el discurso sobre el ganador del concurso "Héroes del día a día", que gana Victoria. thumb|left|200px|El Sr. Jefferson se revela como el villano. Después de recibir un mensaje de texto de Nathan, Max y Chloe se apresuran al depósito de chatarra para proteger el cuerpo de Rachel de ser manipulado. Cuando las chicas vuelven a descubrir el cuerpo, Max le dice a Chloe que mantenga silencio, y se acerca desde atrás. Jefferson droga a Max inyectándole una aguja, y luego le dispara a Chloe en la frente. Max no puede usar su poder de rebobinado debido a las drogas y no puede salvar a Chloe. Ahora está claro que tuvo algo que ver con la desaparición y la muerte de Rachel y que es muy probable que esté trabajando o haya trabajado con Nathan y la familia Prescott. Episodio 5 - "Polarizada" thumb|220px|Jefferson usa a Max para su fotografía. Al comienzo del episodio, Max se despertará dentro del Cuarto Oscuro, atada a una silla, mientras que el Sr. Jefferson no está por ninguna parte. Al viajar de nuevo al pasado a partir de una fotografía que Jefferson tomó de ella en una bandeja cercana, Max se despierta para encontrarse expuesta desde diferentes ángulos mientras Jefferson le toma fotografías. Elogia a Max por su inocencia y belleza, pero de repente se siente muy frustrado cuando Max lloriquea, arruinando sus tomas en el proceso. Jefferson llama a Max "especial" y la compara con Rachel Amber. Menciona a Nathan y su incapacidad para crear estilos y temas específicos, pero señala que tenía un buen ojo para las sombras y "muchas otras cosas que su familia elitista descubrirá junto con Arcadia Bay". Jefferson reprende a Max por ser entrometida y explica que el Cuarto Oscuro está bajo vigilancia las 24 horas, y que de esa forma descubrió la interferencia de Max y Chloe antes de enviarles mensajes de texto desde el teléfono de Nathan. Luego le dice a Max que debería haberse concentrado en su trabajo escolar y que "siente" haber matado a Chloe en lo que él llama autodefensa, mencionando que tenía un historial problemático y que a nadie le importaría su muerte, pero la gente se preocupará por Max cuando ella muera, mencionando el "regalo" de Max nuevamente. Se acerca para tomar más fotos, pero se frustra cuando Max se mueve y le da otra dosis para calmarla. En su lucha, Max patea el carro con las drogas y su carpeta, haciendo que se derrame sobre sus fotos. Jefferson se enoja y le grita a Max por no escucharlo nunca y, si hubiera prestado atención a sus clases, podría haber previsto todo esto. Él le dice que le ha echado el ojo y notó que se había vuelto más intrépida esa semana que nunca. Cuando Max comienza a luchar, Jefferson le dice que recuerde que su regla número uno "capturar siempre el momento", antes de sedarla con más drogas. Max pierde la conciencia y regresa al presente alterado. thumb|left|230px|Jefferson explica sus motivos. Max, volviendo al presente alterado, nota otra foto en la bandeja cercana. Se centra en la foto y retrocede en el tiempo una vez más, esta vez está atada a una silla mientras que el Sr. Jefferson toma fotos desde una distancia. Él comenta que Victoria mataría por estar en la posición de Max. Sin embargo, ella no entendió la conexión entre él y Max. Alaba a Max como su ganadora, eligiendo su retrato y nadie más. Max le pregunta al Sr. Jefferson por qué está haciendo todo esto. Jefferson, contento por haberle hecho esa pregunta, explicó que está obsesionado con la idea de la inocencia y el intercambio entre el color. Él explica además que la mayoría de sus modelos se vuelven demasiado cínicas y arrogantes, lo que resulta en la pérdida de su potencial artístico. Algunas estudiantes, por otro lado, tienen ese potencial artístico y esos pocas son elegidas por Jefferson como sus sujetos. Max lo llama psicópata y le advierte que esta es su última sesión. Jefferson responde afirmando que está tan cuerdo que nadie sospecharía de él. Luego menciona a Chloe, diciéndole a Max que no comience a hablar de ella otra vez y que lidió con suficientes chicas punk en Seattle y que él le disparó en defensa propia. Jefferson menciona Kate y dice que ella podría haber sido su obra maestra, si las cosas hubieran sido un poco diferentes. Él revela su plan de utilizar a Nathan como un encubrimiento de sus acciones y ganar acceso a la fortuna de Prescott y su propio cuarto oscuro, pero fue prudente no decirle todo a Nathan. La verdad sobre la muerte de Rachel Amber sale a la luz cuando el Sr. Jefferson revela que Nathan era incapaz de ser enseñado. En un intento por probar y producir sus propias imágenes, Nathan accidentalmente le dio a Rachel una sobredosis. Cuando Max le preguntó dónde estaba Nathan, Jefferson revela que ya había matado y enterrado a Nathan. Max le dice a Jefferson que no podrá salirse con la suya, aunque Jefferson tiene poca preocupación y se compromete a asegurarse de que no queden rastros de Max. Con eso, Jefferson pone algo de música y se dirige a su computadora para desarrollar sus imágenes. Max nota su diario al otro lado de la sala y retrocede para que Jefferson se lo dé. Max luego se centra en su selfie que tomó durante la clase y viaja de regreso a ese momento. thumb|220px|Max le entrega su foto al Sr. Jefferson. Al darse cuenta de que esta es su oportunidad de llevar al Sr. Jefferson a la justicia, Max hace caso omiso de la pregunta de Jefferson sobre el proceso del daguerrotipo que lo llevó a quedar bastante perplejo por su comportamiento. Luego envía un mensaje de texto a David Madsen que revela a Jefferson como un criminal. Cuando Max se acerca a Jefferson al terminar la clase, Jefferson pregunta si todo está bien, pero Max lo ignora y le entrega su foto para el concurso "Héroes del día a día". Jefferson comenta que "eso ha sido fácil" en lo que Max responde que no fue nada fácil. Más que contento de que ella presentara su foto, Jefferson le dice a Max que tal vez ambos irán juntos a San Francisco y que cualquier cosa podría pasar en una semana. Max responde diciéndole "ya lo veremos". Por lo tanto, Max crea otra línea de tiempo que la lleva a ganar el concurso "Héroes del día a día" y hacer un viaje en avión a San Francisco con el director Wells después de que Jefferson y Nathan fueron arrestados. En la galería de Zeitgeist, varios invitados expresan enojo y decepción ante la ausencia de Mark Jefferson, creyendo que asistiría a la exhibición. Al recibir una llamada telefónica de Chloe diciéndole que la tormenta está destruyendo la ciudad, Max retrocede en el tiempo utilizando su foto de la competencia. Ella destruye su foto que le habría entregado al Sr. Jefferson y crea otra línea de tiempo donde no gana, pero termina en el cuarto oscuro de nuevo. thumb|left|220px|Jefferson le revela a Max que tiene la intención de matarla. De vuelta en el cuarto oscuro, Max expresa su conmoción por la forma en que Jefferson sigue siendo libre y notorio en lugar de estar en la cárcel. Da la casualidad de que Jefferson estaba en el medio de hacerle una pregunta a Max y comenta que todavía sigue distanciándose como en clase. Él le pide que responda su pregunta, pero Max responde con un insulto. Se da cuenta de que su nariz está sangrando pero asume que es debido a las drogas, comenta que una hemorragia nasal debería ser la última de sus preocupaciones ya que tiene la intención de matarla muy pronto. Él comenta sobre el derroche de talento de Max y revela que él quemó su diario cuando descubrió que había destruido su entrada de foto para el concurso. Él menciona que notó la transformación entre Max nerd y héroe y lo considera muy extraño, luego hace referencia a la tormenta afuera y comenta que todo es muy extraño de nuevo. Jefferson elogia a Max por ser su sujeto, describiéndolo como un "honor" trabajar con ella durante sus sesiones finales. Él espera que algún día sus fotos sean apreciadas por lo que realmente son; "la pérdida de la juventud". Con eso, Jefferson decide terminar con la vida de Max. Max trata de suplicar a Jefferson diciéndole que él no entiende lo que está sucediendo, pero la ignora. Justo cuando Jefferson está por dar la dosis fatal, llega David Madsen. Después de varios intentos, David vence a Jefferson, con la ayuda de Max, y lo arresta. David luego libera a Max y le pregunta qué le pasó a Chloe. Decir la verdad= Decir la verdad Max le revela a David que Jefferson mató a Chloe. Al escuchar esto, David se vuelve increíblemente enojado y angustiado. En un ataque de ira, saca su arma y le dispara a Jefferson en la cabeza, matándolo. David luego se disculpa con Max y se lamenta sobre lo que ha hecho, mientras se sienta en el suelo y se lamenta. |-|Ocultar la verdad= Ocultar la verdad Max le dice a David que Chloe evitó a Jefferson al decidir quedarse atrás y "medicarse". David, aliviado, dice que por una vez está contento de que Chloe sea una marihuanera. Luego le dice a Max que se vaya ya que ha visto suficiente de este lugar. Cuando Max se marcha, David investiga la computadora de Jefferson . thumb|220px|David y la policía arrestan al Sr. Jefferson. Sin embargo, estas acciones no tienen consecuencias futuras ya que Max retrocede en el tiempo una vez más para evitar que Chloe vaya a la fiesta del Fin del Mundo. Lo que impide: la muerte de Chloe, la captura de Max y la posible muerte de Jefferson. En cambio, revelan todo lo que descubrieron a David. Por lo tanto, Chloe vive y, finalmente, Jefferson es arrestado por sus crímenes. Jefferson hace una aparición en la pesadilla de Max, él es visto por primera vez en el aula, donde le pregunta a Max si le gustaría pasar el resto de su vida con él en su cuarto oscuro. Max se ve obligada a cumplir con una respuesta agradable que hace feliz a Jefferson. Más tarde se lo encuentra nuevamente como una de las primeras personas que buscan a Max mientras trata de escapar de su pesadilla. Tendrá líneas específicas dependiendo de las elecciones que se hayan realizado anteriormente. Sacrificar a Chloe= Sacrificar a Chloe Si la línea de tiempo se invierte y Nathan vuelve a matar a Chloe en Blackwell, arrestan a Nathan y la policía lo interroga. Durante su interrogatorio, Nathan revela los crímenes de Jefferson y es arrestado. |-|Sacrificar Arcadia Bay= Sacrificar Arcadia Bay Se desconoce lo que le sucede a Jefferson, se presume que murió durante la tormenta. Sin embargo, también existe la posibilidad de que sobreviva, ya que puede haber sido llevado a prisión fuera de Arcadia Bay lo que significa que escapó de la muerte. Cronología alternativa Aunque no lo conocemos directamente en la línea de tiempo alternativa, sus fotografías todavía están en exhibición en el campus de Blackwell. Esto pone en duda si la alternativa Max regresó a Arcadia Bay por sus enseñanzas o no. Sin embargo, Rachel Amber sigue desaparecida, lo que significa que la participación de Jefferson con su secuestro y asesinato aún podría ser posible en la línea de tiempo alternativa. Muerte Mark Jefferson puede ser asesinado por: *Max Caulfield ('Indirectamente, Determinante') o ('Posiblemente, Determinante') *David Madsen ('Directamente') *Él mismo ('Indirectamente') Si Max le revela a David que Jefferson mató a Chloe, David se vuelve increíblemente enojado y angustiado. En un ataque de ira, saca su arma y le dispara a Jefferson en la cabeza, matándolo. O podría haber sido asesinado por la tormenta si Max decide sacrificar Arcadia Bay. Muertes asociadas *Kate Marsh ('Directamente / Intencionalmente, Determinante') - Jefferson es en parte culpable del intento de suicidio de Kate Marsh, por no tomar en serio su confesión. También podría ser posible que ayudó a drogar a Kate en la fiesta del Club Vortex, ya que Nathan tomó las drogas del cuarto oscuro. Si Max logra evitar que Kate se suicide, Jefferson le insinuará a Max que planea matarla. *Rachel Amber ('Probablemente / Involucrado') - Lo más probable es que Jefferson estuviera involucrado con Nathan en las dosis, haya enterrado a Rachel en el depósito de chatarra. También es posible que Jefferson matara a Rachel y tratara de culpar a Nathan como lo hizo antes al dispararle a Chloe. *Chloe Price ('Directamente') - Jefferson disparó a Chloe en la cabeza después de sedar a Max con una aguja, haciendo que no pueda usar su poder de rebobinado. *Nathan Prescott ('Directamente') - Jefferson informó a Max en el capítulo cinco que Nathan era un riesgo y no podía protegerlo por mucho más tiempo después de la sobredosis de Rachel. Como lo citó el propio Jefferson, declaró abiertamente que Nathan estaba "muerto y enterrado". *Victoria Chase ('Directamente') - Después del regreso de Max de la línea de tiempo en la que el Sr. Jefferson es arrestado antes de secuestrarla y ella es enviada al viaje del concurso, el Sr. Jefferson le informa a Max que "tuvo que dejar ir a Victoria Chase", eso despertó la esperanza de Max de que ella estuviera viva, a lo que él se corrigió al decir: "No seas estúpida, ¿de acuerdo? Ella está exactamente donde se lo merece ". *Maxine Caulfield ('Directamente, Potencialmente') - Jefferson tenía la intención de matar a Max después de que terminó de fotografiarla en el Cuarto Oscuro. Si Max advierte a David demasiado temprano, entonces Jefferson la ataca con un trípode, obligándola a retroceder el tiempo. *David Madsen ('Directamente, Potencialmente''') - Una vez que David ingresó al Cuarto Oscuro y aprehender a Jefferson, Jefferson intentó matarlo. En el primer curso de los eventos sin usar el rebobinado, Jefferson golpeará a David con el trípode de la cámara. Jefferson también buscará un arma y le disparará después de que David logre desarmar a Jefferson y hacer que deje caer su trípode. Con la ayuda de la habilidad de Max, después de varios intentos, David dominará a Jefferson. David también puede tener una cicatriz en la frente durante la pelea con Mark Jefferson. Relaciones Amistades *Director Wells - A lo largo del juego, parecía que Wells y Jefferson estaban en buenos términos. En realidad, Jefferson sólo vio a Wells como un director ebrio y tonto, como reveló en "Polarizada". *Sean Prescott - La profundidad de la relación de Jefferson con los Prescott es desconocida. Parece haber, hasta cierto punto, un nivel de confianza que los Prescott tienen/tuvieron hacia Jefferson al permitirle ser mentor de Nathan y darle acceso a su fortuna. Jefferson también tenía información personal sobre los Prescott y su historia. A pesar de todo esto, Jefferson no parece tenerle estima a los Prescott y principalmente los ve como una herramienta para obtener lo que quiere. El director Wells revela en "Polarizada" que Sean fue la persona que le dio a Jefferson un puesto en Blackwell. *Nathan Prescott - Jefferson fue su mentor y figura paterna. Al comienzo de su relación como estudiante y maestro, Jefferson lo encontró muy conmovedor, pero finalmente se irritó y molestó con la incompetencia de Nathan. Después de que Nathan, según Jefferson, accidentalmente le dió una sobredosis a Rachel Amber y probablemente arruinó el secuestro de Kate Marsh al darle una dosis demasiado baja, decidió deshacerse de Nathan y comenzó a planear su muerte. Esto también podría ser una excusa para eliminarlo porque él sabía más sobre el Cuarto Oscuro; ya que se sabe que Nathan es bastante impredecible y esto aumentaría la amenaza de su exposición. Si Max afirma haberse preocupado más por Nathan que él, Jefferson se pondrá furioso y lo negará. Esto puede indicar que realmente se preocupó por Nathan. Estudiantes *Victoria Chase - Victoria estaba muy enamorada de Jefferson, y él parecía estar consciente de eso, pero la ignoró por completo siempre que ella intentaba acercarse a él. Le reveló a Max que la veía como una niña consentida y que decidiría matarla si le advertías a Victoria sobre Nathan. A pesar de todo esto, Jefferson le dio su tiempo y dedicación a Victoria como maestro para ayudarla con sus obras. *Maxine Caulfield - Desde el comienzo del Episodio 1, Jefferson vio algo "especial" en Max. Nunca se revela por qué veía que ella tenía un "regalo" en comparación con cualquier otro estudiante, pero es posible que la viera como la más inocente del grupo. A partir de ese momento, trató de convencerla pasivamente de que presentara su foto para el concurso "Héroes del día a día "para poder ir juntos a San Francisco, más probabilidades para atraerla al Cuarto Oscuro. Habiéndola capturado en el Cuarto Oscuro, elogia su inocencia y belleza y explica que siempre estuvo impresionado por su perfecta autoimagen. Al menos a partir de este punto, se hizo evidente que Jefferson tenía una obsesión enferma con Max. Max estaba muy inspirada por el trabajo de Jefferson, tanto que se postuló a la Academia Blackwell específicamente para el curso de arte de Jefferson. Él era sin duda una figura muy influyente en su vida y ella tenía un gran respeto por él. Ella lo admiraba y nunca se atrevió a sospechar de él durante el juego; hasta que finalmente descubrió su verdadera naturaleza psicópata y manipuladora que usa el arte y la pasión para seducir a la gente, después de que Jefferson matara sin piedad a su mejor amiga, Chloe, la secuestró para tomarle fotos y luego trató de deshacerse de ella. *Kate Marsh - Kate fue una de las víctimas de Jefferson, la vio como pura y dulce pero ingenua. Él le dice a Max que Kate podría haber sido su obra maestra. En algún momento durante el semestre, Kate se convirtió la ayudante de Jefferson y parece que ella confiaba en él hasta cierto punto para pedirle ayuda en el Episodio 2; pero él le dice que está exagerando todo, muy probablemente para deshacerse de ella y de la evidencia del Cuarto Oscuro. Si Max salvó a Kate y dice que Kate sobrevivirá a Jefferson, Jefferson se enojará y le dirá que después de que termine con Max, regresará con Kate para matarla. Romántico *Rachel Amber - Aunque está claro que Rachel estaba enamorada de Jefferson, y que estaban en una relación sexual, se desconoce si correspondió a sus sentimientos o si se aprovechó de su amor para que posara para sus fotografías. Jefferson parecía saber de Frank y Chloe, mientras que ellos desconocían por completo su relación con Rachel, lo que plantea la pregunta interesante si Rachel confiaba en Jefferson más que nadie. De todos modos, mientras le explicaba su destino a Max, Jefferson parecía poco emocional, lo que implica que nunca se preocupó realmente por ella. Espíritu animal y simbolismo Espíritu animal Es muy posible que el animal espiritual de Jefferson sea el búho. Su aparición dos veces en el Episodio 4 podría significar su asociación con las áreas en las que aparece; el granero, con el que obviamente ha estado asociado debido al Cuarto Oscuro debajo de él, y el depósito de chatarra justo antes de que Jefferson aparezca para interceptar las chicas. Este búho podría haber sido un presagio; ideal en esta situación particular teniendo en cuenta el simbolismo del tótem búho. El búho es altamente representativo de la sabiduría y el cambio, así como la capacidad de mirar más allá de lo ordinario y de inspirarse en las cosas que la mayoría de la gente no puede ver. Esto tiene sentido teniendo en cuenta la profesión de Jefferson como fotógrafo; encontrar inspiración en los pequeños detalles del mundo crea buenas fotos. Su inspiración personal, tomada de la belleza de la inocencia, la vulnerabilidad y la desesperación, podría simbolizarse con este tótem. Lo más importante, el símbolo más tradicional asociado con el búho es el enfoque de la muerte, creando un cambio. Obviamente esto es altamente aplicable para Jefferson después de su encuentro con las chicas, y su asociación con la muerte de Rachel. Simbolismo Jefferson está fuertemente asociado con los colores blanco y negro, tanto por su vestimenta como por su estilo fotográfico. Estos colores han sido asociados en gran medida con la muerte en el juego, y las teorías de respaldo sobre que Jefferson está involucrado con la desaparición de Rachel Amber. A partir del Episodio 4, estas teorías han sido confirmadas. Creación del personaje y concepto El carácter único de Jefferson y su importante papel como antagonista trajo muchos temas oscuros a Life is Strange, que contribuyó al fuerte desarrollo de la historia y las relaciones entre otros personajes. Cuando los fanáticos preguntaron durante el Livestream de Square Enix, los desarrolladores revelaron que prácticamente tenían el personaje de Mark Jefferson grabado desde el principio. Querían que él pareciera como el "maestro genial" y tuvieron una gran cantidad de comentarios positivos de los fanáticos durante los episodios anteriores que decían cuánto amaban a Jefferson, pero anticiparon el odio antagónico por él después de que los fanáticos jugaran el Episodio 4. Como una clara demostración de su naturaleza y personalidad engañosas, observaron cómo los verdaderos colores malvados de Jefferson aparecieron en el Cuarto Oscuro durante el Episodio 5. También revelaron en el chat que Rachel Amber estaba de hecho enamorada de él antes de su muerte y que su carta escrito a Chloe (que se puede encontrar en el depósito de chatarra durante el Episodio 2) hacía referencia a Mark Jefferson. Muchas personas no sospecharon de Mark Jefferson ya que usó su tapa como maestro, por lo tanto, creó una imagen "perfecta". Fred Augis, el artista conceptual que diseñó al Sr. Jefferson, explicó en una entrevista que "se suponía que Jefferson debía parecerse a un veterano del mundo del arte, pero también debía ser encantador y fácil de hablar. Queríamos que se pareciera a alguien a quien le gusta que la gente preste atención a lo que dice, o que mire sus obras en una exposición de arte ". Curiosidades *El signo zodiacal de Jefferson es Aries. *Desde el principio, el papel de Jefferson como principal antagonista se refleja en su conferencia sobre la inocencia y la fotografía en blanco y negro, así como su línea más memorable: "En serio, podría encuadrar a cualquiera de ustedes en un rincón oscuro y capturarlo en un momento de desesperación ". Además, mencionar a Hitchcock y Diane Arbus no son referencias ociosas, tanto el cineasta como la fotógrafa han sido acusados de manipular personas al servicio de su trabajo. *Durante "Cuarto Oscuro", Dontnod está hábilmente despistando a los jugadores, ya que reciben una imagen positiva de Jefferson de las conversaciones lúdicas y útiles que tiene con Max y Chloe a lo largo del episodio. *La matrícula de Jefferson es TPFTHLK, una referencia a Top of the Lake. El programa trata de un detective que investiga el caso de una niña desaparecida. *En "Sin tiempo", Jefferson dice, en referencia a Kate, "tal vez ella protesta demasiado", una referencia a "la dama que protesta demasiado, creo" de la obra "Hamlet" de William Shakespeare. *Durante el episodio 3, Max ve una página de redes sociales que apoya al Sr. Jefferson, que aparecerá si causó su suspensión en el episodio anterior. La página indica que su cumpleaños es el 11 de abril de 1967 y asistió a la Academia de Arte Americana en Chicago. *El fondo de su computadora en el Cuarto Oscuro es una de las fotos que tomó de una Kate drogada. *Durante la escena de "investigación" de "Cuarto Oscuro", las pistas de David incluyen una foto y datos de ubicación del automóvil de Jefferson. La referencia cruzada de la época del secuestro de Kate con los vehículos de Jefferson y Nathan muestra que ambos estuvieron en el mismo lugar, al mismo tiempo, en la tarde del 4 de octubre. *En "Cuarto oscuro", una nota dirigida a Nathan se puede encontrar adjunta a la pantalla de la computadora en el búnker, y Max asume que es del padre de Nathan, pero es muy probable que provenga de Jefferson. La nota implica que la relación de Jefferson con Nathan es la de un guía y mentor. *En "Polarizada" durante la secuencia de pesadilla de Max, ella puede ver un mapa de su dormitorio desde el momento de la residencia de Rachel Amber. La chica que aparece en la habitación 217 es Kelly Davis, posiblemente la "Kelly" marcada en una de las carpetas rojas de Jefferson en el Cuarto Oscuro. *Parece que el Sr. Jefferson tiene una afición por el jazz y el blues, que se muestra a partir de su selección de música en el Cuarto Oscuro, y una apreciación del manga japonés por poseer una ilustración firmada original. *Según el mapa de la Academia Blackwell el Sr. Jefferson tiene una oficina más grande que el director. Parece inusual en una escuela tan pequeña. Muestra cuán importante es Jefferson para la Academia Blackwell. Esta oficina más grande podría ser parte del acuerdo que convenció a Jefferson de venir a la Academia Blackwell para enseñar (junto con mostrar su trabajo en el campus). *La cámara de Jefferson es una versión modificada de una cámara digital de formato medio Hasselblad, probablemente basada en la serie DSLR (H2D, H3D, H4D o H5D). El jugador puede encontrar el mismo modelo de Hasselblad en el Cuarto Oscuro. *El nombre de Jefferson podría estar basado en un geógrafo y cartógrafo estadounidense o en un jugador de cricket de Nueva Zelanda que se llaman Mark Jefferson. *Con una actualización del parche el 19 de enero de 2016, la fecha de nacimiento de Jefferson, como se ve en la computadora de Max en el Episodio 3, se cambió del 11 de abril de 1967 al 11 de abril de 1975, lo que lo hace 8 años más joven. de:Mark Jefferson en:Mark Jefferson fr:Mark Jefferson pl:Mark Jefferson pt-br:Mark Jefferson ru:Марк Джефферсон Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Life Is Strange